Remember
by Aitnemed
Summary: Reacurring nightmares, a mysterious phone call from a friend in Zivas past. She is someone Ziva left behind, will she go back for her in the end? Will she remember in time? Sorry if it's not the correct rating. The only violent scene is in the first chapter.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is about a friend from Zivas past… You will learn more as the story goes on, because to be honest, I don't really know what's going to happen LOL.

* * *

_She could not sleep_. She had been tossing and turning for hours but sleep would not come, despite how much she wanted it. She did not know why, she had had a perfectly normal, and sadly very boring, day full of paper work and ignoring Tony's stupid behaviour... She was not worried about anything, nor was she stressed. There was just something... _off_. She did not know what it was but it puzzling. Her years of training had taught her to be aware and to trust her instincts but what could she do? This was not a physical thing, she could not fight it and it was not the feeling she usually got when she was in danger. It was a weird, _different _feeling. She had felt it before but it was such a long time ago she could no longer remember why she had felt it. Suddenly she felt so tired. Her eyelids were drooping and she could not stay awake any longer. Ziva yawned, feeling herself slip into the dreams of lands- or whatever… it was… called...

Her dreams were strange. They did not start off as nightmare but they were so…what was the word? Peculiar?

The figure in the shadows was sobbing, with its back to Ziva. She did not know whether it was a man or a woman but she could feel sadness and pain rolling off it in waves. She was not sure if it was in mental pain or physical pain because the shadowy figure was clutching its head in both hands. It was in agony but no matter how loud she yelled the person could not hear her and no matter how badly she tried she could not go to it! Something was holding her back. She then realised there was a hand on her wrist but when she turned around there was nobody there and when she looked back to where the hand had been, nothing was there. There was a hollow, melodic voice that kept repeating the same words over and over again, "_Please, Please don't leave..."_ In that scary oh so familiar voice.

Then it turned into a gruesome nightmare.

Suddenly the figure let out a loud scream as blood began pouring from its chest, directly where its heart was. _It wrapped its arms around its body, as if it was trying to hold the blood in_. A massive puddle of blood pooled around it and Ziva was standing there watching, unable to move or to speak as the blood slowly spread out, coming towards her. She felt tears fall down her face, why couldn't she help the person? And not only that, but _why was it bothering her so much?_

Then she felt something really strange. It was if something else was controlling her. She felt herself raise a gun, which she hadn't even realised she was holding. Her face screwed up as she tried to make herself drop the gun and she felt a wave of panic wash over her when she realised _she wasn't in control_. Once the gun was levelled with the figures head what was about to happen hit her like a punch to the stomach. She let out a silent scream, as the bullet burst from the gun. It hit the person; going straight through the back of its head and out the other side, but still it wasn't dead. '_Oh have mercy' _Ziva thought, more tears streaming down her face as she watched it scream and clutch at its head and curl into itself. She felt the gun let of another round of shots, until the person was full of holes and blood splattered Zivas clothes and smeared on her face. The body fell backwards and Ziva realised from the size of it that it was only a teenager, no older than what Tali was when she was killed. But it wasn't Tali that much she was sure of. She felt herself walk towards the body, and she strained her eyes to see who it was. Just as she could almost see it- she woke up.

She had killed plenty of people in her life, she had plenty of nightmares but never had they been like this. Usually they were screaming or yelling or looking at her with shock and despair with tears streaming down their face… This was different. The person was not screaming accusations at her or saying how much it hated her but begging her not to go. The voice that was so familiar- she knew it, she knew she did… The name was on the tip of her tooth…No that is not right…tongue? Anyway, it was so close but every time she was about to say the name it disappeared. Finally she growled in frustration and sat up, dragging her fingers through her tangled hair. Nothing could keep her racing mind occupied and even as she laid down a few moments later she knew she would not be able to sleep. The ticking of her clock had never seemed so deafening and she could even hear her own heart thumping loudly. She began to feel as if the darkness was suffocating her; even the four walls that surrounded her seemed to be closing in. The room went dead silent. The wind outside stopped blowing and the rain that had fallen so heavily only moments before was left to little pitter patters on her window pane. She knew something was wrong when she heard the phone ringing. Whether it was because it was three am in the morning or because of the dark ominous feeling in the room, she did not know. She leant over and snatched her phone up from her bed side table, praying it was someone who had the wrong number or even a drunken teenager. Deep down though, she knew it was not.

"Hello?" she asked, almost hoping she was too late and the person ringing had given up. Who could it be? Tony? Not likely, he would be snoring by now. Nor would it be Mcgee, Gibbs or Abby. They had better sense than to wake her up after the hectic day they'd all had. She was very moody if she did not have enough sleep and they knew it. Unless they wanted their food or coffee poisoned or something just as evil they would leave her alone.

"Ziva?" questioned the shy, timid voice on the other side of the phone. She nearly dropped the phone in shock. It couldn't be... The last time they had spoken had been...


End file.
